There is a variety of hair clipping devices in the market. While they are effective in managing hair to some extent, they are often unable to hold hair in shape for a long period of time. In another extreme, some of the hair clips tend to tangle with the hair such that removal of the clips becomes difficult, often resulting damage to the hair.
The present invention seeks to address these issues, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.